


24 Things part 14

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, Worried Niall, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall starts to get strange symptoms and asks Louis about them.</p><p>Louis is not very reassuring.</p><p>Based on the Metro article '24 Horrible Sex Truths'  were number 14 is:-  You’ll also Google ‘pregnancy symptoms’ approximately seven times a month. If you’re not pregnant than WHY have you been eating so much bread?!</p><p>NOT mPreg!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 14

**Author's Note:**

> Number 14 in the series, only 10 more to go!!
> 
> This is not mPreg, just a very confused Niall!
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments and kudos you have given me so far, as cliché as it sounds it does mean a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :-) xx

14\. You’ll also Google ‘pregnancy symptoms’ approximately seven times a month. If you’re not pregnant than WHY have you been eating so much bread?!

“Louis? How’d a person know if they were pregnant?” Niall asked, eyes not leaving the TV screen and fingers working the X-Box controller.

Louis looked up from his laptop, frowning “’suppose the most obvious one is that the woman’s period stops. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.”

Xxx

Niall turned the dial on the treadmill down slightly, his breath slowly returning as he took a mouthful of the electrolyte drink in his bottle. “Lou, what other symptoms would a person get if they were pregnant?”

Louis quickly lifted his feet to the sides of the treadmill and gripped the hand-rails. “Eh?” He panted.

Blowing out his cheeks, Niall shrugged his shoulders. “Just wondered.” He said as he hit the ‘quick stop’ button and wiped down the rail, before moving to the next bit of equipment.

Louis watched him go and tried to get his breath back whilst mentally cursing Mark and his poxy-fucking-workout.

Xxx

“Is weight gain in early pregnancy normal?” Niall’s voice was muffled as he pulled his t-shirt down over his head. As his head came through the neck hole, he looked at Louis’ bemused expression. “Yeah I guess it is!” he giggled and breathed in as he did the button up on his jeans.

Xxx

Sipping his Lucozade and swinging his legs off the edge of the stage, Niall looked out at the empty stadium. “Is morning sickness really bad?” He asked as Louis sat down next to him.

“Mum had it worst when she was carrying twins.” Louis answered, as he took in the enormity of the stadium. “Why’d you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Just never had any younger brothers or sisters I guess.”

Louis gave a non-committal sound before patting Niall’s shoulder. “Come on, soundcheck!”

Xxx

Niall looked in the mirror and breathed in before running his hands over his chest. Turning sideways he lifted his top and breathed out. Not satisfied he pulled his top off and dropped it on the floor. He slowly ran his hand over his stomach and trailed his fingers up, through the smattering of hair that had developed and then up towards his nipples. He gently squeezed one, gasping at the sensation, and then gently prodded the skin around it. He brought the other hand up and did the same to his other nipple. Maybe it was sensitive? With one hand on his chest he turned sideways once more and caressed his stomach.

“Whatcha doing Niallar?!” Louis cried and tried to rest his chin on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall dropped his hands and bent to pick his top up. “Oh, nothing! Just seeing if I’d put any weight on.”

“Oh, Ok.”

Xxx

Niall toed his trainers off and lifted his feet onto Louis’ lap; head leaned back onto the arm of the sofa. “Do you think my ankles look swollen?”

Louis turned his head away from the TV programme he had been watching. “Eh?”

Niall wiggled his foot up nearer Louis’ face. “M’ ankles, do they look swollen to you?”

Louis batted the offered limb away, “Dunno, but your feet skink Horan!”

Niall peered down at his feet and shrugged, then dropped his foot back into Louis’ lap none too gently; grinning at the ‘oof’ that followed.

Xxx

Niall sidled up to Louis as they waited their turn in Lou’s chair. “Oi, Tommo!” He whispered. 

“What?”

“Pregnancy cravings. When do they start?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Louis turned round and all but flapped his arms. “You have been fucking weird, even for you.”

Niall glanced around the room and dragged Louis to the furthest unoccupied corner. “Look, keep your fucking voice down!” He stage whispered, hand waiving to back up his request. “I’m asking ‘cause you know more about it than the others and I’m not going to go up to Caz or Lou.”

Louis tipped his head to one side, getting a little annoyed at the lack of explanation. “Still not making a whole lot of sense here.”

Niall sighed and lowered his head. “I think I’m pregnant.” He mumbled.

Louis blinked. “What?”

“How many times do you want me to say it?! I think I am pregnant!”

Louis gripped Niall’s arms and tried to look him in the eye. “Niall, you have male anatomy. You do not have a womb. You produce sperm, not eggs. You can’t get pregnant!”

Niall lifted his head, his cheeks flushed. “You sure?”

“Yes you twat! Now, I do not want to know who you thought the father, or mother, or what the fuck, is. But what the hell made you think you were pregnant?!”

Niall tried to dip his head back down. “I’ve been wanting a lot of bread recently. Like loads! Can’t get enough of the stuff!”

Louis shook his head and pulled his non-pregnant band-mate towards him. “Idiot! Think you may have been carb-loading maybe? Have been doing a lot of training.”

Niall gave a groan of realisation. “Yeah, maybe.” Pulling away he say Lou waving him over for his turn in the chair, just as Josh walked in with his Subway order.


End file.
